Talk:Lionel Fusco
Finch as Mr. Good News It seems like there are some conflicting interpretations about whether "Mr. Good News" is one of Fusco's nicknames for Finch. The scene in question is in "Masquerade" (S2E3) at around the 32:44 mark (for easy reference). Fusco's phone rings while he's watching Sophia at a social gathering. His phone (which appears to be some sort of Android phone) says "Incoming Call Mr. Good News". Judging by the edits on this page, some people interpreted this as a nickname Fusco gave to Finch, and others believe that Finch listed his number under that name. Since the nickname appears in a caller ID notification, some members have concluded that Fusco could not have been responsible for it. This is false. On most cell phones (including Android phones), if a number is stored as a contact, the name recorded in the phone's contact record will be displayed when that person calls. It's fairly rare for a name to be transmitted with Caller ID data from another cell phone. Names are often appended to a caller ID for landline numbers that are listed in the phone book. Thus, I think it's more reasonable to conclude that Fusco stored Finch's number in his phone under the name "Mr. Good News" than to propose that Finch listed his cell phone number under that name. Furthermore, it seems far more consistent with Fusco's character to coin that nickname than Finch. 03:45, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :It's not the first time Finch used a customized caller ID when he called Fusco or Carter. Check when Finch calls Carter right after the car crash. He transmits a message to Carter's Android phone saying "Please answer, Detective" (at 1:54). Carter probably didn't list Finch under that name in her phone book. As long as there is no direct proof that Fusco stores Finch's number as "Mr. Good News" on his phone, any edit of that kind will be removed as speculation. Helloclaire (talk) 03:56, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Good point. I never scrutinized it that closely before, but that message to Carter is definitely a Caller ID tag. It has an identical format to the "Mr. Good News" ID. It's also reasonable that Finch falsifies much of the Caller ID data from his phone to cover his tracks. I guess this isn't as clear-cut as I thought. 04:36, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Finch probably switches phones frequently. I think to remember that in most cases Carter and Fusco's phones display "Unknown" when Finch calls them. Check when Finch calls Carter in the interrogation room. He uses a customized caller ID similar to the one in . Helloclaire (talk) 04:58, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's another nice example from Legacy. Thank you! I also recall Finch's calls showing up as "unknown". I was trying to find an example, but I haven't yet. I know I've seen it multiple times. 05:24, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Found one, or two actually. In Simmons calls Fusco at around 32:09 and the phone displays "Simmons". At 36:54, Reese calls Fusco on the same phone and it displays "Unknown". Also, in Carter's phone first shows "Unknown" and only after she failed to pick up, the ID changed to "Please answer, Detective". In Finch called Reese and Reese's phone displayed "Finch", right before he threw it in the bucket :P This almost screams for its own article! Helloclaire (talk) 06:43, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Rank What is Fusco's rank at the beginning and at the end of the series?FanOfCharacters (talk) 23:42, August 18, 2017 (UTC) *Detective???--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 02:50, August 19, 2017 (UTC)